


Mistakes were made

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Summary: Amity is talked into helping Luz practice a new spell, leading to one of the most traumatic experiences of her life
Kudos: 36





	Mistakes were made

Amity skipped carefree through the woods, the sights, the smells, everything felt so new. She then heard the yelling coming from several feet behind her, “GET BACK HERE, NOW!” Amity took off at a full sprint, turning the chase into a game, she dodged rocks and vines with grace causing the post it note to fall off her head. Luz tried to catch up with the green haired witch. Luz was so focused on what was in front of her, she didn’t see the root of a nearby tree, landing hard on her stomach knocking the wind out of her. She watched in horror as her friend disappeared further down the path that led to the Bonesbourogh market. King caught up with her soon after, “Now what?” He asked, looking somewhat worried, “We need to get her back, before she gets hurt, or worse!” cried Luz getting to her feet and sprinting down the path.

The market was packed with people, and Luz glanced everywhere trying to find any sign of her friend. She felt a hand grab her shoulder, she turned cautiously as she saw Eda glaring at her. “Having a good study session” She asked, Luz tried her best to maintain composure “Ummm…” Eda pointed down a path, “She went that way… and you may want to hurry. I would help, but I cant leave my stand unwatched.” Luz nodded, “Thanks Eda, Bye Eda!” She yelled hurrying down the rocky path. She rounded a corner soon after, Amity sprinted by her going back the way she came, several pastries hanging out of her mouth, it reminded Luz of the anime’s she watched at home. “YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THOSE!!!” An angry voice echoed towards her, seeing the yells catching the attention of several patrolling guards. Luz turned and ran after her friend. She was able to catch up to her shortly after, Amity was out of breath and sweating profusely. Luz reached into her back pocket and slapped a post it on Amity’s forehead, activating the rune for a sleep spell she had discovered in one of Eda’s old school textbooks. She went to go get Eda, and after the market had closed, smuggled the sleeping Amity back to the Owl House in a stolen cart covering her with a blanket.

The sun was nearly down when they got back to the house, as Luz tried her best to explain what exactly had happened, forcing Eda to try not to burst out laughing at the scenario. They neared the door, as Hooty came angrily towards them, Luz stopped “Don’t worry, she’s fine… but I think you committed theft in the market, so you may want to avoid going there for a while…” Luz said, Hooty glared at Luz, “Next time want to try a body swapping spell, leave me out of it.” Hooty responded, Amity’s voice coming from his mouth, causing Eda to finally break out into a fit of hysterical laughter...


End file.
